


With the lights off, it's less dangerous

by SmolSpideyBoi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Batman - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, dc, guys im hurting tim really badly in this so you don't get to say i didn't warn you, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSpideyBoi/pseuds/SmolSpideyBoi
Summary: That single line always seemed to resonate within his mind: With the lights off, it's less dangerous. It stuck with because it's true. Being yourself is always dangerous, it's always better to be what other people want you to be. But when no one can see you, when no one can tell who you are, it's not dangerous to be who you truly are because no one can tell.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 24





	With the lights off, it's less dangerous

Timothy Drake sways along to the song, breathing in the smoky air in a crowded room. He shouldn’t be here, but he’s not leaving either. At least not yet, not while the night’s so young. Silver glitter rests on his cheeks, surrounding his eyes like a mask. He weaves towards the front of the stage, neon lights turning everything around him into a psychedelic haze. Tim can feel laughter bubbling in his chest, climbing in his throat. It comes out in a silvery peal of mirth, but there’s a wolfish drawl to his smile, some much like _his_ that it sends shivers down the spine of two separate people in the room. To Harleen, it looked so much like Harley’s Puddin that it makes her chest constrict with fear and longing. To Jason, it was a horrible reminder of the past he'd much rather forget.

Neither noticed the man with the sharp smile and green hair fading into the shadows.

Tim downs shot after shot, trying to muffle the laughter in the back of his mind. When he stumbles drunkenly into his apartment that night he dreams about green hair, purple lipstick, and haunting laughter.

That was the last time Tim Drake was seen.


End file.
